


blush

by nctrbl



Series: norenmin drabbles/one shots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, Multi, noremin are kindergarten teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctrbl/pseuds/nctrbl
Summary: Jeno, sometimes trusts his secrets to his students. He can forget that they are just little kids.





	blush

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii, here am I again with a lil drabble bc I am craving some sweetness ^~^

Jeno blushed as the giggling of his students got louder, being a kindergarten teacher wasn’t that easy, it is even harder when his co-worker are Jaemin Na and Renjun Huang. Jeno just wanted to disappear as Jaemin smile grew even more as the little girls talked to him.

— Is that so? — Jaemin asked the little girl that was excitedly telling him all about Jeno’s crush.

— Yes! — The little girl exclaimed and opened her arms in an exasperated move. — Teacher Na and Teacher Huang should do something really soon or Teacher Lee will have a girlfriend and we will be sad. — She explained while pouting.

— So you think me, Teacher Lee and Teacher Na should date? — Renjun spoke for the first time, the amusement clear on his voice.

— Yes. — All the girls said in unison.

— Girls. — Jeno whined. — Don’t be like that, you are gonna make it awkward for them.

— But Teacher Lee likes Teacher Na and Teacher Huang, Teacher Lee said so. — A girl said.

— Is that so? — Renjun asked and the girl confirmed, making Jeno’s blush deepen.

— Come on, girls, it’s time to get ready to go home. — Jeno said, already running from their gaze.

☁️🌤️☁️

On the other day, when all the three of them got on the class with their smiles bigger than usual and their hands intertwined, all the little girls started giggling again, this time making all of them blush.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me also on:
> 
> [tumblr](https://notodayoonseok.tumblr.com) | [instagram](https://instagram.com/howoojuuibo) | [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/justrbl)


End file.
